


I wanna be yours.

by Stubbornescape



Series: Awkward soulmates first words (and sometimes the last ones). [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Stiles echó un vistazo a su muñeca y sonrió antes de mirar al alfa a los ojos.—¿Me dejas chupar tu polla?





	I wanna be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Y seguimos con los soulmates AU y como bien dice el título de la serie: primeras palabras incómodas de tu alma gemela.   
> No sé si han escuchado [Esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyuo9-OjNNg), a mí particularmente me gusta más [el cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwES5himXBk), la voz de esa chica es increíble.

Stiles miró con atención al chico frente a él. Alto, moreno, barba de las tres de la tarde y una expresión que fácilmente podía decir dos cosas: te follaré hasta la inconsciencia o te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes.

Stiles no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos le ponía más. Siguió bailando al ritmo de la música, chocando con los cuerpos alrededor mientras sentía la mirada de aquél alfa sobre él. Por supuesto que Stiles había buscado llamar su atención desde que lo había visto.

Le dio la espalda, sabiendo lo mucho que lo provocaría y no se sorprendió al sentir un par de manos en su cintura segundas después.

Le echó un vistazo sobre el hombro, solo para asegurarse de que era el alfa que quería esa noche. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo cuando vio que era él.

Paseó sus manos sobre sus brazos hasta enrollarlas en su cuello. El alfa se acercó hasta su oído y susurró:

—Que grandes ojos tienes, la clase de ojos que pueden volver loco a un lobo.

Stiles echó un vistazo a su muñeca y sonrió antes de mirar al alfa a los ojos.

—¿Me dejas chupar tu polla? —Stiles no había podido dejar de pensar en eso mientras había visto los pantalones ajustados del alfa sentado en la barra, con un miembro demasiado grande para no notarse bajo la tela de mezclilla.

El alfa se quedó estático antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

—Será un honor— murmuró y Stiles se hundió en el beso rudo y cálido antes de que sus lenguas se entrelazarán.

No tardaron en terminar en el baño, donde Stiles se puso de rodillas para desabotonar el pantalón del moreno. El obsceno sonido de carne contra carne se oía desde el interior de varios cubículos, pero a Stiles no podía importarle menos.

Se recreó en el tamaño del miembro, en las venas que lo recorrían desde la base hasta la punta y el sabor salado del presemen que empezaba a gotear gracias a sus atenciones. Stiles iba a engullirlo cuando alguien entró al baño y los interrumpió.

—Semejante trozo el que tienes ahí, deberías compartirlo chico— la voz del hombre lo sacó de sus casillas e hizo que se pusiera en pie, cubriendo el cuerpo del otro con el suyo. Stiles rugió y dejó brillar sus ojos rojo alfa ante el otro, que, por el olor que emitía, era un omega.

El omega salió corriendo del baño y Stiles volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de su acompañante, cuyos ojos tenían el comienzo del brillo rojo cerca del iris.

—Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, considerando que no te gusta compartir— musitó el moreno. Stiles le sonrió de medio lado.

—¿A ti si te gusta compartir?

—No.

 

+

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles despertó enredado en sábanas color negro que nada tenían que ver con las suyas de Iron Man - ¿qué? Podía tener veinticuatro y seguir disfrutando de las películas de Marvel y los cómics- y un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Trató de zafarse porque realmente quería ir al baño, pero Derek solo afianzó su agarre.

—Oye Derek— llamó él y el otro roncó en respuesta— necesito ir al baño.

Derek aflojó su agarre y señaló la puerta al lado de su armario, solo para volver a hundirse en la almohada.

Stiles corrió hasta ahí y después de hacer sus necesidades y tomar un poco de pasta de dientes con el dedo, salió para volverse a acostar junto al alfa.

Sonrió estúpidamente ante la expresión apacible de Derek, el hombre era muy atractivo, fácilmente el hombre más guapo que Stiles jamás haya visto y dormido podía apreciarlo mucho mejor.

—Deja de hacer eso— murmuró Derek.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó inocentemente, Derek abrió el ojo que no estaba oculto en la almohada y lo miró.

—Ser creepy— sonrió pequeño.

—No estoy siendo creepy, es que tú eres muy guapo y me gusta mirarte—Derek se levantó sobre su codo, tomando la muñeca izquierda de Stiles en el proceso y dándole un beso sobre las palabras tatuadas ahí.

—Si tú quieres, tienes toda la vida para hacer eso.

—Sí, sí quiero— respondió y lo besó.

 

+++

 

**Ocho años antes.**

—¡Mamá! Las primeras palabras de mi alma gemela parecen estar sacadas del libro de caperucita roja— Stiles hizo un puchero inevitablemente. Su madre le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de acomodar su cabello.  

Stiles pasó su pulgar por las palabras en su muñeca.

_“Que grandes ojos tienes, la clase de ojos que pueden volver loco a un lobo.”_

—Bueno cariño, podría ser algo peor, como una insinuación o una grosería, yo creo que tu frase está bien y es bonita.

—¿Una insinuación? Tendría que estar muy bueno para que las primeras palabras que te diga tu alma gemela sea algo sexual.  

Si Stiles hubiera tenido una idea en ese entonces de que su pareja era Derek “me caigo de bueno” Hale, seguramente se habría reído.


End file.
